


& die a little later

by lennonbum



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: some angst n some smut n some fluff, what more can u want right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennonbum/pseuds/lennonbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of ficlets i've written about curt & arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	& die a little later

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi again. i'll update this as i write more ficlets !!

arthur & curt are at home, their big, beautiful apartment in  
north london — the year is 1986. there is a small radio  
sitting on the coffee table in front of them, streaming  
out popular music, when suddenly the quiet piano  
intro of “ satellite of love ” fills the airy living space.  
curt’s eyes rise and then fall; shifting in his seat —  
arthur moves to turn the radio off. he knows. curt  
shakes his head; says “leave it.” arthur sits still to watch  
curt’s reaction to the song — obviously it reminds him of  
bad times. curt only laughs quietly. “seems like only  
yesterday, y’know,” says he, and arthur feels everything  
that curt has ever felt. he rests a loving hand upon the  
blond’s shoulder, presses a kiss into his hair. he will never  
let this man go. 

 

malcolm has been crooning into arthur’s ear for a good  
thirty minutes and only now is he making his way to the  
bar where the peroxide-blond sits between two burly  
bastards who’re both snickering — looks like curt is  
getting sick of them. arthur trudges forward, stops dead  
when curt socks the bigger one in the nose. they scatter,  
headed for the door. arthur soon takes his seat beside curt  
and hopes his mood hasn’t spiraled too far down. he  
smiles before he speaks; “some show,” he chirps, and he  
catches sight of dried blood on curt’s thumbnail. arthur  
wants to understand the things curt does onstage. he tries  
to make conversation. they speak — curt is quiet, his  
voice hoarse && exhausted. “i gotta go,” curt says, a far-  
off look in his eyes. “—see you around.” arthur nods. he  
knows. he takes one last glance behind him at the  
creatures before ascending the stairway to the rooftop. 

 

a cry escapes curt’s throat, he throws his head back  
against the pillow and god, he is in love. he craves every  
bit of arthur, wants to taste him, touch him, feel him  
in every way he can. he feels his muscles clench,  
arthur is deep inside him, and this is all he will ever  
need. he and arthur, forever and ever and ever  
and then curt is coming, arthur is murmuring all sorts  
of scattered affection, and it’s some shimmering  
type of lady chatterly’s lover, because arthur is moaning  
curt’s name, and he fills him — curt closes his eyes  
and sighs, a dreamy grin tugging at the corners of his  
mouth. arthur kisses it away, their tongues touch  
and curt swears he feels sparks. curt collapses onto  
arthur’s damp chest, his heart racing. for a moment,  
they say nothing. “i love you so much," says curt,  
and he means it. he loves arthur so deeply.  
“i love you more.” says arthur.

 

waking up next to curt had been the only thing arthur   
cared about for the longest time. then came their   
children, then came the recording studio, then came   
the hope that curt would soon be able to stand up  
again. curt didn’t want to be hooked up to   
machines; wanted to die in peace, no prolonged  
suffering. weeks ago, when curt got the news  
that he had a month tops, he told jack first,  
who cried like a baby, who was totally in denial.  
“liver cancer is a miserable death.” curt tells  
himself each morning. when he finally tells arthur,  
the man loses control. clings to curt. arthur knew  
the cancer would only spread, but he’d never   
prepared for this. never prepared to lose curt.  
so when arthur gazes upon his once-vibrant lover,  
hair silvered && thinning, eyes grey and skin pallid,  
he is comforted only by the thought that curt will die  
at home, not in a hospital, which is what he’d  
wanted. a single tear rolls down arthur’s cheek.  
curt squeezes his hand feebly, smiles a weak smile.  
“i’m so happy. you make me so happy.” is all he can  
say. arthur holds his hand, counts the seconds   
between curt’s choppy breaths. it’s time.  
curt sighs one last time, and then he’s gone  
for good. arthur sits emotionless for a moment.  
his light, his baby, his angel, his everything is  
gone.


End file.
